dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Oghren
} |name = Oghren |image = Oghren portrait.jpg |gender = Male |race = Dwarf |family = Branka (estranged wife) Felsi (wife) Oghren's child |class = Warrior |specialization = Berserker |quests = A Paragon of Her Kind Oghren's Old Flame Golem registry Oghren the Family Man |voice = Steve Blum |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II (mentioned) Dragon Age: Asunder (mentioned) }} Oghren is a crude dwarven berserker fond of all things alcoholic. He is a companion to the Warden in Dragon Age: Origins and a possible one in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Background Oghren used to be one of the best warriors of his generation and member of House Kondrat in Orzammar. He married a smith caste girl named Branka, who would later become a Paragon. Soon after founding House Branka it absorbed the entire House Kondrat. Branka soon took her household, with the sole exception of her husband, into the Deep Roads in search of the secrets of the legendary smith Caridin. They were not heard from again. Oghren, left behind, became a laughing stock. He started drinking, making his situation worse as one day the youngest son of Lord Meino mentioned that it is impossible for Branka and her house to have survived for that long in the Deep Roads. Oghren considered this as an insult to the Paragon and challenged his honor and killed him in a first-blood match while drunk. Oghren was stripped of his house name and barred from bearing weapons within the city, a punishment considered worse than exile for a warrior. Oghren has spent the last two years trying to convince the Assembly, or anyone else who will listen to him, to look for Branka in the Deep Roads.Based on the discussion with Loilinar Ivo. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins Oghren will only become a member of the party when the Warden is sent into the Deep Roads by Bhelen or Harrowmont to find Branka and secure her support for their ascension to the throne. He can leave Orzammar and the Deep Roads at this point, but he will not talk until A Paragon of Her Kind has been completed. He is eager to reunite with his wife, but when the truth is revealed, he is shocked at what she has done in her quest for the Anvil of the Void, including causing the death of most of her House. Yet, despite this he is willing to offer her a second chance, and he disapproves if the Warden chooses to side with Caridin and destroy the Anvil. After a new king has been chosen, Oghren then throws his lot in with that of the Warden's and leaves Orzammar to help fight the Blight. Once Oghren's approval is high enough, he can teach the warrior specialization, Berserker.}} Dragon Age: Awakening The Darkspawn Chronicles Quests Origins Awakening Gifts Dragon Age: Origins Oghren's approval will increase when you give him any alcohol, especially Ale. The one exception is Wine, which is preferred by Wynne. }} additional points during the Awakening campaign.}} Dragon Age: Awakening Oghren continues to enjoy alcoholic gifts in the Awakening expansion. }} Initial statistics Relative attribute weightings on auto-level: strength 1.4, dexterity 0.25 Class: Warrior Specialization: Berserker Starting talents: * Warrior: Powerful, Threaten, Bravery, Death Blow * Berserker: Berserk, Resilience, Constraint * Two-Handed: Pommel Strike, Indomitable, Stunning Blows, Sunder Arms, Shattering Blows, Sunder Armor, Mighty Blow, Powerful Swings, Two-Handed Strength, Two-Handed Sweep Gear Initial gear (Origins) Initial gear (Awakening) Oghren specific gear Plot skills .]] As you befriend Oghren and gain his approval, he will gain additional skills: Dialogue points Below are the spots where you can initiate dialogue with Oghren in Awakening. On the PC version, it can be hard to find the correct spot to click; make sure to hit "tab" and rotate the camera if it's not letting you click on it. Within Vigil's keep, if dialogue doesn't initiate when clicking on Oghren, try clicking the cask behind him. * City of Amaranthine: Billboard by the stairs to the Chantry. * City of Amaranthine: The table of the weapon-smith in the market district (when talking to Sigrun). * Kal'Hirol - Trade Quarter: The anvil in the prison room. * Kal'Hirol: Cliff by the entrance of the Thaig, just if Sigrun not joined the party. * The Blackmarsh Undying: boat in the area you wake up in. There is an alternative dialogue if the Warden is imported and Oghren was trapped in the Fade in the Circle of Magi. * Vigil's Keep: The cask behind Oghren in the throne room, which can be used to initiate several conversations. Quotes Dragon Age: Origins * "If you've ever heard of me before, it's probably all been about how I piss ale and murder little boys who look at me wrong. And that's mostly true..." * "Misery, vomit and malt liquor. Ah, reminds me of home." * "This is it, Warden. 'When from the blood of battle the Stone has fed, let the heroes prevail and the blighters lie dead.' As one of the blighters, I sodding salute you. Let us show them our hearts, and then show them theirs." * "Upset? *Scoffs* I don't get upset, I get drunk!" * "By the tits of my ancestors!" * "Shave my back and call me an elf!" * "That pot-bellied son-of-a-whore Teagan said I can't drink a whole barrel of pickle juice without passing out first. I aim to prove him wrong." * "Fart me a lullaby!" * "Aye. I've tried twenty-seven different types of ale and learned I'm just the right height to give a human girl a good time. That doesn't make me a good person." (Dialogue at camp) * "My family is dead, my honor as a warrior long gone. I've lost my caste and my house and I have nothing else to lose. " * "I wish people wanted to share me more often. Especially the ladies. I want more ladies to share me." Dragon Age: Awakening * "Hey, look at me - I'm an elf! 'Trees are pretty! Tra-la-la!' " * "Aye. I've tried twenty-seven different types of ale and learned I'm just the right height to give a human girl a good time. That doesn't make me a good man." * "No one touches Oghren's junk and lives!" * "Well paint me green and call me a turnip!" * (Upon seeing the Mother) "That's a lot of nipples." Bugs * Infinite approval exploit: Take Oghren with you when you are confronting Dwyn before the The Attack at Nightfall. When trying to persuade Dwyn to fight for the village, choose "You're a coward," followed by "Stay in here, then, if you prefer." This will end the conversation, and you can start it again as many times as needed. Oghren will gain . * If you have used the console command runscript selectparty before meeting Oghren for the first time in the Orzammar Diamond Quarter, he will not spawn at Tapster's Tavern and will be missing for the rest of the game. To fix this, go to Tapster's (preferably after acquiring the quest A Paragon of Her Kind), leave, and then enter runscript selectparty into the console again. Oghren should appear on the screen and remain there from that point on. Trivia * Oghren was mostly written by Jay Turner, but Sheryl Chee also had a hand in writing him. Mary Kirby wrote his personal quest. * Although Oghren is barred from bearing arms in the city, nothing happens if you equip him with weapons in Orzammar. He even joins your party with an axe equipped. * Oghren's battle cry, "Let's see what your innards look like!", may be a reference to the dwarven companion of a very chaotic nature, Korgan Bloodaxe in the Bioware video game Baldur's Gate 2: Shadows of Amn who shouts "Let's see what yer guts be lookin' like!" during combat. Korgan is also a berserker and has an insatiable bloodlust. Baldur's Gate Wiki http://baldursgate.wikia.com/wiki/Korgan_Bloodaxe * When selected to defend the Keep in Awakening, his codex entry states he died when the darkspawn attacked. However with a fully upgraded Keep, the epilogue says he survived. * Many of Zevran and Oghren's party banter include references to Legolas and Gimli from The Lord of the Rings. Indeed, Oghren's personality does sometimes appear to be similar to Gimli's in the movie. * Oghren's reply, "No dwarf tossing!", when the Warden gives Shale the order to throw Oghren as far as Shale can, it is a reference to The Lord of the Rings movie by Peter Jackson, when Gimli claims, "No one tosses a dwarf!", which refers to the "sport" of dwarf tossing. * The card game Diamondback mentioned in Oghren's conversation with Alistair is a reference to a game of the same name in Dave Sim's Cerebus the Aardvark. * Oghren's "Asschabs" was added as a joke between the writers of Dragon Age: Origins. David Gaider would, "at least once or twice a week, ... come in offices groaning about having "chair butt", which is essentially when your butt goes numb from sitting in your chair for too long". Someone then coined the name "'Ass'ociation of 'Cha'ir 'B'utt 'S'ufferers"; its abbreviation, ASSCHABS, was then written on their whiteboard. At that time, Jay Turner was writing Oghren, and the word "would be staring at him. So since it sounds like something Oghren would say, he decided to make Oghren say it, to make sure ASSCHABS was never forgotten."Chee, Sheryl. "Asschabs?". 2009-11-11. Retrieved 2011-01-07. * Oghren named his Child after the Warden. * When he talks about his Child, he call it 'the Nugget' * In a dialogue with the Warden he mentioned that he feels bad about leaving Felsi and the Child alone. * In Dragon Age II, a painting of Oghren's concept art can be seen near the bar at the Hanged Man. See also * Codex entry: Oghren References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening characters Category:Companions Category:Dwarves Category:Warriors Category:Berserkers Category:Warrior caste Category:Noble caste Category:Surface dwarves Category:Grey Wardens